The potential value of existing oral health education and promotion activities for adults is being investigated utilizing a purchase order mechanism. Telephone calls to approximately 500 selected national and state organizations using standardized interview format has provided a description of oral health education and promotion activities being performed. Copies of available oral health education and promotion materials have been provided and evaluations to determine more extensive use of materials and programs are being performed. A summary of the available programs and educational materials is being prepared as well as a summary of the evaluation.